Lily, Hugo, and Sirius
by harryloveshermione830
Summary: Ginny and Hermione have their first babies!


Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all waiting for Ginny at the Burrow when she came home from Hogwarts. "How was the year, Gin?" Harry asked her.

"Went smoothly," Ginny replied.

SEVEN YEARS LATER………..

Harry and Ginny were married and so were Ron and Hermione. Ginny took Harry's hand and led him to her room where he would be sleeping with her. Ron winked at them and led Hermione to his room. "Harry, when I first heard of you, I thought that you would marry some really cool, popular girl. But now you're with me," Ginny told Harry.

"I know, Gin," Harry replied.

TWO YEARS LATER……………

Ginny hung up her coat at her and Harry's new house. "How did your Healer's appointment go?" Harry asked her making her jump in fright.

"Went good," Ginny said, "Hermione's too. Don't tell anyone I said this to you, but Hermione's pregnant."

"Oh, okay, WHAT IN THE NAME OF BLOODY FUCKING HELL?" Harry said, "Hermione, p-p-p-pregnant?"

"Yup," Ginny said casually, "Act surprised when she tells you."

"I'll react like this," Harry said as he did a demonstration of what he would do.

"Good, so you'll know how to react when you know that I'm also pregnant," Ginny continued.

Harry yelped and fell on the sofa. "WHAAAAT? How far along are you?" he asked.

"About two weeks, Hermione's already gone through a month," Ginny said.

"That's great, Gin," Harry said trying to catch his breath.

Eight months passed and Harry and Ginny rushed to St. Mungo's after receiving a Howler from Ron telling them to get to the hospital. They pushed open the door of the delivery room. On a bed in the far corner, lay Hermione pink-faced. Nymphadora Tonks was trying to comfort her. "All of this happened to me when I was delivering Teddy. All you have to do is take deep breaths and then push when the Healer tells you to."

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hermione screamed holding her stomach in pain. Ginny put her fingers in her ears. Tonks kept telling Hermione to calm down. "WHERE THE HELL IS THE HEALER?" Hermione screamed.

Then, Healer Angelina Johnson walked in. "Hermione, long time no see!" she said thoroughly surprised to see Hermione pregnant.

"I'M IN SO MUCH PAIN!" Hermione wailed making Tonks fall of her chair and hit the floor with a crash.

"SILENCIO!" Angelina yelled pointing her wand at Hermione. Hermione's deafening screams still echoed off the walls. "SILENCIO! SILENCIO! SILENCIO!" Hermione's screams died out. Then, she grabbed her own wand and pointed it at herself.

"Silencio!" she mouthed. Then, she kept wailing in pain.

"Okay, Hermione, it looks like you're ready," Angelina said. Ron almost fainted.

"DAMN IT, RON! IF YOU FAINT, I'LL KILL YOU!" Hermione yelled at him.

Angelina told Hermione to push once more. Hermione screamed as she tried to push. "You're doing a good job," Angelina encouraged Hermione though nothing was coming out. Hermione screamed in pain making Harry fall to the floor. Finally, a baby boy came out of Hermione's body. Hermione rested her head on the pillow and yelped in pain again clutching her stomach. "Oh shit, one more!" Angelina assured a shocked Hermione.

"But the sonogram only showed one!" Hermione yelled at Angelina.

"Magical sonograms aren't as accurate as Muggle ones, Mione," Angelina said.

"But I'm having triplets when the sonogram showed one!" Hermione wailed. She tried to push the second child out but instead of a baby coming out, a scream came out of Hermione's mouth that rang out through the delivery room.

"Wait a minute, I think I can see the head," Angelina said.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry and Ron heard another scream but it wasn't from Hermione. It was from Ginny.

"Ginny??" Harry asked in shock.

"I'll get another Healer," Angelina said, "Ron, look after your wife."

Ginny screamed again. Angelina rushed out of the delivery room doors and came back with a sexy, brown-haired Healer.

"Hey Won-Won, didn't think I would be seeing you again. And why are you looking after HER?" said the other Healer who turned out to be Lavender.

"Okay, Lav, you need to look after the patient on the other end of the delivery room," Angelina huffed seeing the look on Hermione's face.

"AAHHHHHHHH!" Hermione screamed.

"Push!!" Angelina yelled. Hermione kept pushing.

Meanwhile, Lavender was looking at Ginny. "Well, she's only ready if she's..Hmm let's see, moaning, check, groaning, check, pulling faces, check, and screaming, check," Lavender told Harry.

"WELL, IF ALL OF THESE THINGS ARE CHECK, THEN HOW COME YOU'RE NOT TELLING HER?" Harry yelled at her.

"Temper, temper," Lavender muttered, "Alright, Ginny, PUSH!!"

"Ow," Ginny moaned as she pushed a baby girl out of her stomach, "AAHHHHHH!" she screamed as the feet finally came out.

Hermione was still pushing her second child out. "This one's coming out a lot slower than its brother, so stay calm," Angelina told her.

"I can't do it anymore," Hermione moaned and rested her head on the pillow.

"Hermione, you need to," Ron said, "What would happen if he never came out?"

"WON-WON?!" Lavender screamed, "She's having your child?!"

"Yes, she is you motherfucking bitch!" said Ron and with that, he punched Lavender in the face. She burst into tears and ran out of the delivery room.

Ginny and Harry were marveling over their first child. "What should we name her?" Ginny asked softly cradling her newborn in her arms.

"Lily, Lily Luna Potter," Harry replied.

"After your mother and Luna," Ginny said softly and kissed Lily on the forehead. They were interrupted by a loud scream coming from Hermione. She had just pushed her second child out.

"TWINS!" Angelina exclaimed, "Congrats, Ron! Oh, and to Hermione, too."

"Hugo and Sirius," Ron said automatically.

"Hugo and Sirius Weasley," Hermione echoed softly.


End file.
